


And they were roommates

by VeretianStarburst



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeretianStarburst/pseuds/VeretianStarburst
Summary: Laurent loves to be shared between his two roommates.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 134





	And they were roommates

“I could hear him all the way from my bedroom,” Damen said, clapping Nikandros on the shoulder before heading to the kitchen sink.

“He’s very needy for it this morning,” said Nikandros, followed by a laugh.

Laurent was bent over the black dining table, currently being fucked by Nikandros with quick and hard thrusts. He was continuously moaning; sometimes they were long and loud, other times they were short and quiet.

His chest and one side of his face were pressed against the wooden surface as he watched Damen pour himself a glass of water from the tap. The palms of his hands were flat against the tabletop, right above his head.

Damen leaned back against the smooth, rounded edge of the bench, their eyes meeting while he took a sip from the glass.

Nikandros’ hold on Laurent’s waist was strong, and he gave one more rough thrust before stilling. His grip tightened as he came with a groan.

Laurent couldn’t wait to see the bruises that would no doubt be left behind. He gasped when Nikandros pulled out and then turned his head to rest his forehead on the table as he breathed heavily.

Seconds later, he felt more lube applied to his hole before the cold metal of the plug was pushed inside. He desperately wanted to be filled by Nikandros again, or at least by something just as big.

“I want him,” said Damen, placing the glass atop the bench with a clank.

Laurent moaned when a hand grabbed his hair and made him stand up straight. The only thing he wore was Nikandros’ red jacket, and he zipped it up fully before looking over at Damen. He resisted whining; he was achingly hard and wanted to come but knew that, as always, he needed permission from either one of his roommates. Asking usually didn’t help.

Damen was still standing in the same spot and was in the middle of removing his belt when Laurent walked towards him. Nikandros had gone down the hallway, most likely to his bedroom.

“Show it to me,” Damen said, now holding the brown leather belt in one hand.

Laurent stood in front of him before turning around, lifting the bottom of the jacket with both hands to expose his ass. His breath hitched when Damen used his free hand to tap one finger several times against the blue jewel of the plug.

“Very nice.” He tugged at it lightly, but not enough to pull it out. The feeling of it caused Laurent to whimper. “Hands behind your back.”

After rolling the long sleeves up to his elbows, Laurent eagerly did what he was told. His forearms were moved by Damen so that they were horizontally touching one another before wrapping the belt around them. Laurent tugged his arms to test the strength; they were securely bound by the belt.

“Face me and kneel.”

Once again, Laurent was more than eager to do what Damen told him. The white tiles were cold against his skin when he kneeled, watching Damen unzip himself.

He leaned forward as soon as Damen’s cock was out and greedily kissed along the side of it, starting from the base, then sucked on the head once he reached it. His gaze went up to meet Damen’s eyes before pulling away with a loud pop. He repeated it two more times, then took the full length of Damen’s cock into his mouth.

It had taken many weeks of practice plus a whole lot of determination to be able to handle taking that much at once without instantly choking.

Damen brought one hand up to cup the back of Laurent’s head, using it to help guide it back and forth at a leisurely pace. The other went on top of the bench on his left side with his fingers splayed.

Laurent closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of Damen’s fingers through his hair as the tips of them gently massaged his scalp. He bobbed his head slightly quicker, his hands balling into fists.

“That’s it,” Damen said. “You’re so good, so perfect.” He forced Laurent to keep his head still, moaning lowly as he came. “You love being filled in both ends, don’t you?”

Nodding in response, Laurent moved back, causing Damen’s cock to slip out of his mouth as he did. His eyes opened and he looked back up at Damen while he swallowed.

“You may come now.”

Laurent almost cried when he finally heard those words; he was grateful and relieved and so, so thankful. It mostly landed on Damen’s black slacks, just below the knee, but drops of it also ended up on the kitchen floor.

Damen was looking down when he clicked his tongue. “I should make you clean that up.” It wouldn’t be the first time. He held Laurent’s chin in one hand—the one that had been on the bench—and pushed his thumb through Laurent’s parted lips and into his mouth.

Laurent loved this thing that he had with his roommates, because he also loved to be fucked and teased and used, and Nikandros and Damen were both _very_ good at doing all of those things to him. He would never not love the way they treated him.

The three of them had been complete strangers the first time they met and it didn’t take long for them to become close friends. None of them were romantically involved, however. They were simply having fun fooling around, fucking with no strings attached.

It wasn’t uncommon for Laurent to alternate sleeping in one of his roommate’s beds instead of his own.

Later that night, it was Damen’s bedroom that he went to.

Laurent was resting his head against Damen’s chest, which was slowly rising and falling with each steady breath he took. Damen had one arm draped over Laurent’s shoulders, keeping him close while they cuddled. Their legs were tangled together.

They were watching a rerun of an episode of a crime show on the big wall mounted television. As soon as the commercials started, Laurent lifted his head, placing a soft kiss against Damen’s lips. They kissed again, and again, and again, until the show came back on and Laurent resumed his previous position with a small smile.

Laurent didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he awoke the next morning he was on his side with his chest pressed flush against Damen’s back. He raised his head to look at the alarm clock that was on the bedside table on Damen’s side of the bed, stopping himself from letting out an audible groan when he saw it was only quarter to eight.

Just once, it would be nice to sleep in on his day off from work.

Damen’s voice was low and full of sleep when he said, “Good morning.” He rolled onto his back, turning his head to look at Laurent with a smile.

Laurent kissed him before grinning. “Good morning,” he said, then ducked his head under the blanket.

Later that day, in the early afternoon, Laurent found himself kneeling in Damen’s lap on the red couch in the living room. He was grinding against the head of Damen’s cock, small whimpers escaping him as his fingers dug into Damen’s clothed shoulders.

Nikandros was sitting on Damen’s right, scrolling through his phone in one hand while he used his other to free himself, his eyes on the screen the whole time.

It was obvious what Laurent was expected to do. Taking a hand off Damen’s shoulder, he started stroking Nikandros’ cock while finally lowering himself. Although he was already an expert at taking Damen’s size, he gave himself a moment to adjust before he moved with quick and urgent bounces.

Nikandros said, “Pallas is asking if we want to join him at the gym tomorrow.”

Damen was running both his hands up and down Laurent’s thighs. “Fuck yeah, I’ll go.”

“Alright, I’ll tell him.”

Laurent stilled his hips before leaning towards Nikandros, who was now tapping his thumb against the screen. Nikandros paused, turning his head to look at Laurent with a raised brow. Laurent kissed him on the cheek and then on the mouth, moaning into it when Damen bucked his hips up.

He was still stroking Nikandros as he sat up straight again, biting his bottom lip when Damen lifted a hand to pinch his nipple.

“I’ve been thinking about getting them pierced,” said Laurent. “What do you think?”

Damen groaned, thrusting up once more before letting Laurent control the pace again. “Do it. You’d look so beautiful.”

“Wouldn’t he?” Nikandros put his phone away and rubbed the pad of his thumb against Laurent’s other nipple. “Imagine him wearing a chain between them.” He moved his hand down, gliding his fingers over the noticeable bruises that had formed on Laurent’s pale skin from the previous day.

“I…” Laurent was unable to stop his tiny moans as the two men continued to play with his nipples. “I’ll make the appointment later.”

“Why not now?” Nikandros asked, bringing his phone back out and offering it to Laurent.

Laurent liked a challenge. He took his other hand off Damen’s shoulder to take the phone, using it to search up the number for the piercing shop before calling. He slowly rocked his hips as he talked to the man on the other end, and it took everything in him not to make a sound of pleasure when Damen pinched his nipple again, this time even harder.

Laurent had barely ended the call before he moaned, dropping the phone between his and Damen’s bodies.

“You did so well,” Damen said, leaning forward, and Laurent could feel himself melt into the kiss that he was given.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this or if it was even worth posting, but thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr](https://veretianstarburst.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
